Roxas and Kairi Illusion
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: Whether in verses of a poem or lyrics to a songDreams and memories seem to slip themselves into the states of Real or Unreal Which leaves us to question: Reality? Or Illusion? Written for a friend, but posted for all to enjoy
1. Faded memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** (the 'Can't you see?' lines) and the little summery (with "…Which leaves us to question…") these are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N: Just so everybody knows, my chapt. titles are set in the format of a poem. well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

_Kairi:_ _Can't you see?_

_Roxas: Don't you see?_

_Both: Me in your life_

_Do I exist?_

_In your life_

_Roxas: Can't you see me?_

_Kairi:_ _Am I invisible?_

_Roxas: Don't you feel my hand?_

_Kairi:_ _An illusion_

_Roxas: Am I nonexistent in your world?_

Kairi: _Don't you hear me calling?_

_Roxas: A girl from a dream_

_Kairi:_ _Don't you know I'm by your side?_

_Roxas: A whisper of the past_

_Kairi:_ _Do I exist in your world?_

_Kairi:_ _Don't you see?_

_Roxas: Can't you see?_

_Both: Me in your life_

_Do I exist in your life?_

_Do I exist?_

_Can't you see?_

_Me _

_**Faded memories**_

_**Reconstructed memories**_

_**And a dream-**_

_**A dream of you **_

_**In a world without you…**_

_He was five, wearing a blue and white t-shirt and red shorts. His dirty-blond semi-spiked hair was fairly neat and his robins' egg blue eyes stared at a five year old auburn haired and sapphire eyed girl wearing a pink and white halter and skirt. They were in the Secret Place, sketching childlike drawings of each other on the walls. The auburn haired girl turned to him and smiled. _

"_No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here." Said a soft girl's voice, as the auburn haired girl, now older, stood on a dock staring out at the water. While Roxas, unnoticed, as though invisible, sat beside her. _

_Roxas blacked out for a moment. Coming to, he found himself in a dimly lit room. _

"_There's something about this musty place. It reminds me of the Secret Place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember…?" Said the auburn haired girl, with a sweet smile. Then, as though she were an apparition or a specter, she vanished. _

_Roxas sat down on the edge of a dust covered table._

"_It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!" The girl said, as she dropped a star charm into his hand in front of a mural of a crescent moon in an underground cavern. "I didn't just want to forget about you…I couldn't." She said, as a blinding white light surrounded him. Roxas shielded his eyes. _

_Lowering his hand, Roxas saw that he was in an extremely white room. Suddenly he spotted that auburn haired girl being dragged into, or swallowed up by, the depths of something dark, seemingly endless, and black. He grabbed her hand but only held it for a moment. _

"_I'll…Wait!" he shouted, running at the portal. The girl slowly turned to him. _

"_I know you will!" she shouted back, as she disappeared. _

_It seemed he'd blacked out again. Opening his eyes, Roxas could see he was on a dirt road. But he had no shadow as if he were nothing more than an illusion. _

"_Wait up!" A brown haired girl shouted, as she tried to keep step with the mysterious auburn haired girl Roxas kept seeing. Then something happened, Roxas seemed to vanish from his own existence. _

"_He's far away. But I know we'll see him again." The auburn haired girl was saying. _

"_Riku?" The brown haired girl questioned. _

_She nodded. "And the other boy?"_

_The brown haired girl looked confused. _

"_What other boy?" _

_Then, all of a sudden, Roxas was falling, falling off the edge of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. _

"_What's happening to me?" He questioned aloud. _

"_Who's there?" The auburn haired girl inquired in turn._

"_Who are you?" Roxas asked. _

_The girl, still on the dirt road miles away, gave a start. "I'm Kairi." She responded. _

"_Kairi…I know you." Roxas said, deep in thought._

"_Please, a name!" Kairi said, desperately. _

_Roxas smiled, no longer caring that he was falling. _

"_I'm Roxas." He told her calmly._

"_Okay, Roxas…" Before she could continue, however, the auburn haired girl fainted. As did Roxas when he hit the ground. _

"_Are you okay?" Selphie inquired concerned, helping her friend to her feet. _

_Kairi nodded, and then she suddenly began sprinting down the road. "Maybe…waiting isn't good enough." _

"_Don't ever forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you." _

"_Kairi!" Roxas said, staring franticly around the Usual Spot for some sign of the girl. Jumping up, Roxas ran out and along the cobblestone road in a desperate search for Kairi. _

"_This is real." She whispered._

And Roxas woke with a start, completely out of breath as though he'd really just run along that road.


	2. A world without you

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery.These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**A world without you…**_

Roxas pushed his dirty-blond semi-spiked hair out of his robins' egg blue eyes.

"Another dream about her," he said wearily. "But which parts… were the dreams?" Roxas stared out of the window by his bed for a moment then around his rather plain and almost empty room_. Or was it really empty? _

Sitting in a chair by the door was a girl with straight golden-blonde hair and bright aqua blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at Roxas.

"_Whoa!_ Look, Naminé, you're like a sister to me, and a close friend, but could you please _**stop**__ doing that_?!" He asked sternly, pushing open the window and watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Naminé's smile widened.

"If I were Olette I'm **sure** you wouldn't mind me being here." She said, flicking a strand of her hair, her eyes brimming with delight. Roxas glared at her.

"That's not funny!" he snapped. Naminé rose, straightening her white spaghetti-strapped dress.

"What?! You like her, don't you?" She asked.

"I don't know anymore." Roxas mumbled.

"Well whether you know or not she, Hayner, Pence, and Sora are waiting for you." Naminé commented.

"Oh, is that why you came? To come and get me?"

"Yes, now get ready."

Roxas sighed, glancing out the window again.

"A world without you." He whispered, "I know you exist." He added, even softer.

"What's that?" Naminé inquired her hand on the door knob.

"What? Oh, nothing." Roxas said hurriedly. He put a hand to his forehead, shaking his head to try and clear his mind.

"_Hmm_, you've been acting very strange lately. Okay, who spiked your ice cream?"

"What? No one, Naminé, I'm not drunk!" Roxas protested.

"You could've fooled me." Naminé giggled. Roxas threw a pillow at her. "Fine, I'll meet you at the Usual Spot." Naminé said, and departed.

Roxas, now wearing a white t-shirt with dark blue sleeves and faded jeans, made his way up the road heading for the back alley and the Usual Spot. _It seems she's everywhere but no where at the same time._ He thought as he walked.

"With every dream she becomes closer, more real, but even then….the closer I get the farther away she tends to go, as though trapped. She exists, I know she does. I just have to find her." Roxas said to himself, stopping in front of the gate to the Usual Spot. He took a deep breath and walked in.


	3. I keep searching for you

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**I keep searching for you…**_

Kairi pushed her long auburn hair out of her sparkling sapphire eyes as she stared down at the pencils and papers strewn across the table. Her eyes fell on a sketch in the center of the mess: a boy with dirty-blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled at it.

"I keep searching for you." She whispered. "The boy in my dreams."


	4. The memory beyond

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

_**…The memory beyond…**_

As Roxas stared around the room he could see Pence, a boy with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a red shirt, blue shorts and a blue bandana. He was sitting by the snack boxes in the corner.

"Hi, Roxas." He said, through a mouthful of a chocolate cupcake.

Then there was Hayner, who was playing darts with Sora. Hayner had blond hair, brown eyes and wore a black t-shirt and camouflage pants. He shot a dart that landed, just inches, from the Bulls Eye mark.

"Beat that!" he said to Sora.

Sora had semi-spiked brown hair, midnight blue eyes and wore a red jacket, a black shirt, and dark blue jeans. He let the dart go; it hit the Bulls Eye mark _right on target_.

"I just did." He responded to Hayner, calmly.

Naminé, who was sitting in an old leather chair, clapped delightedly. Sora gave her a smile. Sora and Naminé had been going out since the start of summer vacation.

Finally, there was Olette with her brown slightly curly hair, green eyes and dressed in a salmon pink flowered shirt and matching skirt. She was sitting on the couch all by herself.

"Have a seat." She said to Roxas, tapping the spot next to her.

Roxas nodded, sighing deeply as he sat down. Olette shifted, looking at Roxas with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Fine." Roxas said, to a room that was suddenly silent. Olette glanced around. The others seemed to be listening intently. She cleared her throat and they immediately went back to what they were doing. She turned back to Roxas, who was staring at the floor.

"C'mon, Roxas. We promised each other, when we stared dating, that we'd be completely honest. Now I can tell you're distracted, what's wrong?"

Roxas took a deep breath. "Well…" he faltered. Trying to calculate how best to explain his situation and failing miserably, Roxas closed his eyes hoping that would help him think.

"_I have half a mind to make you disappear for what you've done!" Kairi said breathlessly, as he kissed her. _

"_You'd really do that?" Roxas asked, just as breathlessly. _

"_I would, but then…" she broke off. _

"_You said you had half a mind, what's the other half?" _

"_That you don't stop." _

"_I can live with that." Roxas smiled, kissing her again. _

"Roxas!" Olette shouted, shaking him. Roxas opened his eyes; he was lying on the

ground in the Usual Spot

"What … happened?" he asked, weakly.

"You… blacked out." Naminé said, concerned, looking even paler than usual. Sora put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you skip breakfast or something?" Pence asked, holding up a **second** cupcake.

"Honestly Pence, not _everything_ is about food!" Hayner snapped. Olette giggled. Roxas smiled rather feebly.

"_I can still feel her…_" Roxas whispered, more to himself than to the others, but they heard him none the less.

"What?" Olette inquired, shifting closer.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just mumbling about some dream he keeps having about this mysterious _Dream Girl_ that's all." Naminé said, dismissively.

"_Dream Girl?_" Olette repeated.

"She's not a dream! I mean, she's been in my dreams for weeks, but I'm _sure _she exists." Roxas responded.

"So that's what's distracting you?"

"Yes, she seems so real."

Hayner scoffed. "_**Real?**_ It's a dream Roxas, she's a _dream!_" he said, sharply.

"But dreams can sometimes hold _some_ significance or significant meaning!" Olette said, in Roxas's defense.

"Whatever." Hayner grumbled.

"You really think so?" Roxas asked her. "Do you really think there's meaning?"

Olette smiled. "Well, if it's a recurring dream-like you said-then yes, I do believe that it holds something for you. Now, describe her to me."

Roxas sighed. _She actually believes me. Olette; always understanding._ He thought.

"Well," he said. "The only clear details I've been able to distinguish are that she has auburn hair, sparkling sapphire eyes, and a very sweet and gentle voice and nature about her."

"That's a lot from just a dream." Olette sighed, dreamily. "She sounds beautiful." She added, sweetly.

"She is."

"And you've never seen her before? Outside of the dreams, I mean?"

"No, only in the dreams. But still…she seems so real. That last dream; when I fainted, I felt as though I could fell her. I mean really _feel her_ like she was sitting right there beside me, like we, in reality, _had _kissed…" Roxas looked into Olette's green eyes. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" he asked.

Olette grinned. "I think you're in love, but not crazy." She said.

"In love, with the girl of my dreams." Roxas whispered. "Kairi." And his heart skipped a beat.


	5. We will go together

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**We will go together… **_

"Roxas, in love, with a girl in a dream?! This is too much! Olette, how can you even suggest-let alone_** believe**_-something like that?" Hayner asked, still sharp toned.

"Because things like that have been known to happen! I believe in love, and I believe that if you love someone enough, or _want_ someone to love, you can dream them into existence. Love is mysterious and wonderful and with it, _anything_ can happen!" Olette said, in a strong defense. "Besides, there is that rumor…" she added, quietly.

"What rumor?" Everyone inquired at once.

"Do you remember the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town?" The group nodded. "Well, there's a rumor about a girl living alone in the Old Manor in the woods. Maybe that's your girl."

"Could be." Roxas whispered.

"**Or **it could just knock you back to your senses!" Sora said. "Because I've had enough of hearing about this dream/reality indecision. It's completely and utterly insane! This indecision is along the lines of _I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real or not?_ And I don't want to hear anymore!" he added, furiously.

"Get that off a fortune cookie?" Hayner asked.

"No, I made it up." Sora responded.

"Not bad." Naminé smiled.

"Anyway, who checked out the rumor of the Old Manor last time?" Olette interrupted.

"I did." Pence said, raising his hand.

"Then lead the way!"

"You're coming too?" Roxas asked her, awestruck but pleased.

"We all will."


	6. A creature of ignorance

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**A creature of ignorance…**_

"There you are; the Old Manor." Pence said. "_They say_ that the girl appears at the second floor window." He pointed at it. Roxas walked over to the ivy covered gate, and peered over it at the window.

What met Roxas's eyes immediately was that the walls were pale purple. Kairi sat on the floor, wearing a pink spaghetti-strap dress with lace at the neckline and along the bottom. Her hair was in her face, almost hiding her eyes. She appeared distraught, like she'd been crying. And then she looked up…

"Roxas!" Pence shouted, shaking him a little. Roxas gave a start. "Did you see her?" He continued.

Roxas nodded. "She seems so lonely…" he said, softly. "I have to get in there." He added.

"Oh, no! No foolish ideas! No matter how heroic you think your being!" Naminé said, sternly.

"Let's go, Naminé." Sora said, leading her off.

"Yeah c'mon, Pence, Olette, it's just a curtain flapping in the wind." Hayner commented. "You coming?" He added to Roxas.

"No." Roxas responded, flatly.

"Fine, **be** ignorant about this! We tried to warn you. Olette, let's go!"

She turned to Roxas. "I'm sorry." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Olette then departed with the others.

Roxas watched them go. He was thinking that, maybe, he'd head back as well. _There's no sense in staying here now, they were right. Foolish…of me…to think otherwise._ He thought, turning to go. As he left, Roxas suddenly shifted his gaze back to the window. Was he being watched?

Kairi watched the scene unfold from her widow.

"_Lonesome stranger_

_With a crowd around you_

_I see who you are_

_You joke _

_They laugh_

_Till the show is over_

_Then you fall so hard_

_If you're needing a soul to soul connection_

_I'll run to your side_

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart._"

She sang sweetly, turning from the widow.


	7. Something so natural

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**Something so natural…**_

Roxas glanced once more at the window, took a deep breath, and began to climb the fence. Reaching the other side, he ran for the front door. Roxas pushed on it, _hard_, it crashed open and he dashed inside.

Kairi looked up from her desk. She thought she could hear noises, from the other rooms. _Is someone in the Manor?_ She wondered._ And if so, why?_

Roxas climbed up the old rickety staircase and toward the room at the far left end of the hall. He quietly pushed the door open and was faced with those pale purple walls. And an auburn haired girl shrinking back into the corner.

Roxas made his way, cautiously over to her. He held out a hand. "It's okay." He said, gently.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, tentatively.

"I'm Roxas." He said, kneeling down beside her.

"You're _him_…!" she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Roxas, the boy in my dreams."

Roxas blinked. "And you…you're _Kairi_, aren't you?" he said, still awestruck at what she'd said.

She nodded.

Roxas smiled. "Kairi, the girl in my dreams."

Kairi lifted her gaze. "Let me get this straight." She said. "I've been dreaming about…and you've been dreaming about…so, we've been dreaming about _each other_?!"

"Seems that way." Roxas answered.

Kairi nodded. "I wonder why, though." She added.

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know. But my friend Olette gave me a theory."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said-she _thinks_ that if you love someone or want someone to love badly enough, then you can dream them into existence."

"And you think that's what we did?"

"Could be."

"Olette seems really sweet." Kairi commented, after a moment.

"She is. She's the only one who believed me. About you, and the dreams; she was the only one I could tell."

"You told her?"

"Yeah."

"About all of them?"

"Well, the most recent."

"_In an illusion_?"

"Yeah, that one."

_Roxas stood in the doorway of a dimly lit bedroom. It was lit only by the oncoming dawn. Kairi sat on the edge of the bed, glancing up at him._

"_In an illusion of our making." Roxas stated softly. _

"_In an illusion." Kairi whispered back._

"_In an illusion,_ she'd said." Roxas whispered, as the group made their way to the Old Manor.

"_Illusion_ exactly, that's all it is nothing more!" Hayner snapped.

"No! That _**definitely **__means something!_ Read between the lines! It's so _romantic_. C'mon Hayner, have a heart." Olette commented. Roxas smiled.

"Wow, she really sticks up for you." Kairi observed.

"Yeah, she does. She believes in romance so she was trying her hardest to help me…find you." Roxas responded.

"Look at this; we're speaking so naturally. As though we've known each other all our lives."

"Kairi, you were petrified of me when I entered this room."

"Well no one's been in this Manor for years. What _would _you expect my reaction to be?"

"Wait…you really live here on your own?" Roxas asked her, stunned.

"I fair quite well actually. But, I'll take it; I'm the one that sparked the rumor in town?"

"_The mysterious girl in the Old Manor_. Yeah, I guess so."

"Roxas?"

"Yes, Kairi?"

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"What's it like…the sights, sounds, and people of Twilight Town?"

"You sound like you're trapped."

"Sometimes it seems that way. I haven't left this place in years…I wish I could see it, all of it."

"Me too. I want you to be able to meet my friends." Roxas sighed, and then… "Come out with me." He said, getting up and holding out a hand.

"Oh, I don't know if I could…" Kairi breathed, sounding a little scared.

"Come on Kairi. One day, that's all I'm asking."

"I don't know, Roxas, I just don't know…"

"You said you feel trapped here. Kairi, you need _**some**_ kind of freedom!" Kairi rose, taking his hand and smiling. "Come on, let's go." Roxas grinned.


	8. Something so simple

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**Something so simple…**_

As they made their way into the Entry Hall, Roxas added.

"If you feel you need some form of defense, I dare say_**this**_should do the trick." He produced, in his free hand, a weapon that was white with a key on the end, as the blade, and having a star shaped fruit on its keychain.

"The legendary Keyblade Where did you get that" Kairi asked breathlessly, taking it.

"The basement. I have one too." Roxas revealed a black keyblade with a crown keychain.

"So it was you I head _clattering _through the halls." Kairi remarked, giggling.

"_Very funny_. Anyway, do you like it?"

"I love it, but I don't know how to use it."

"You're in luck." Roxas commented.

"You'll teach me how to fight?" she inquired of him.

"Yes, at least, I'll try."

"You know how to use one?"

"Well no, but it shouldn't be _too _complicated." Roxas stated. "It's probably as easy as playing darts or sword fighting." He added.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, _hmmm…_"

They were standing in the center of the Entry Hall, now, as though preparing to fight. Roxas raised his Keyblade. Kairi did so as well, though hesitantly.

"Here, hold it like this." Roxas went over to her and gently shifted her holding position.

"Thanks." Kairi said, blushing. Roxas smiled, dropping his hand from hers.

"Grip it tight." He advised, going back over to _his_ starting position on the floor.

"Okay, now what?" Kairi called.

"Let's see, hold it just a little higher."

"Like this?"

"Perfect! Now, come forward."

They both lunged forward, and their Keyblades clashed.

"There you go! Now shuffle back!" As Roxas came forward again Kairi side-stepped back. "That's it! Wow! You're a natural at this." Roxas said, hitting her Keyblade.

"So are you. It's so simple, when you know what you're doing. You're right; it's like playing darts or sword fighting."

"You've done that before?" Roxas asked.

"I've taught myself a little." Kairi said, almost knocking his Keyblade loose.

"Whoa! Ease up!" Roxas shouted, grinning.

"What?! Afraid to be beaten by a _girl?_" Kairi giggled.

"The student surpasses the teacher."

"Yeah, I guess I did." She jumped back as he swiped at her. "So, do these Keyblades have names?" She asked, as Roxas blocked her attack.

"Well, yours is Oathkeeper and mine's Oblivion." He answered, calmly.

"Oathkeeper, I like that." Kairi whispered.

Their Keyblades suddenly interlocked, neither choosing to yield. _Wow, she's pretty strong._ Roxas thought, trying his hardest to keep his formation firm.

"Give up yet?" she posed, wrenching her Keyblade loose; almost knocking Roxas off his feet.

"No! One: I'm enjoying fighting you. And two: you need to prove you can defend yourself." He answered with a small laugh, blocking her advance.

"True, I wanted to learn." Kairi smiled. "Now, no winning when I beat you."

"Wait, what?!" Roxas stated, in shock. Without warning, Kairi lunged forward, and Roxas's weapon clattered to the floor.

"Wow!" Roxas said, picking it up again. "_Impressive!_" he added. Kairi smiled, delightedly, slinging hers over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Be honest with me." Roxas said, out of breath. "Where you just bluffing the whole time? You know, with your fighting skills?"

Her grin widened. "That's for you to decide." She said, just as breathless as he was. "Now, Roxas, show me that world of yours." Roxas smiled, taking her hand.

"Alright, Kairi, follow me."


	9. A forgotten world

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**A forgotten world…**_

"This town is beautiful!" Kairi exclaimed, her eyes staring in every direction.

"It is." Roxas agreed. _And so are you._ He thought to himself. "So, what do you want to see first?" he asked her.

"Anything you're willing to show me." She responded, sweet toned.

"The Clock Tower it is then."

"Watch your step." Roxas advised, holding her hand tight.

"It's so high up." Kairi breathed.

"Maybe, but the view's _**definitely **__worth it_." Roxas sat down on the upper ledge of the Clock Tower. Then carefully and gently, he brought Kairi to his level. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Roxas, this view is amazing!" she breathed.

"If you like this view, then you're gonna _**love**_ where I'm taking you later." Roxas grinned.

"Being up here though, so high, aren't you ever afraid you'll fall?" Kairi inquired of him, sounding a little scared herself.

"I have fallen from here before. Remember, that dream?" Roxas remarked. She nodded.

"_One heart, one connection; one heart but not one person._" Kairi whispered.

"What?" Roxas questioned.

"Doesn't it seem like that? The two of us…a Birth by Sleep effect, dreaming each other into existence."

"I never thought of it that way but, I guess so."

"_Open close me_

_Leave your secrets with me_

_I can ease your pain_

_My arms will be just like walls around_

_Come in from the rain_

_If you're running in the wrong direction_

_I will lead you back_

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_."

Kairi sang, softly. Roxas looked up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said.

"Oh, thank you. I have a few songs of my own making as well." Kairi added.

"You're a singer by nature, are you?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I am."

"May I hear little?" She leaned in imploringly.

"Of course." Roxas smiled, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"_I know that you're something special_

_To you I'd always be faithful_

_I wanna be what you've always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._"

"Oooh and that _is _beautiful!" Kairi exclaimed. Roxas grinned, broadly.

"And yours?" he said. "Would I be too bold as to ask to hear it?"

"No, of course not, you'd be too bold not to ask." Kairi grinned. _So formal._ She thought. _But so free. Nothing holds him back. If he's still trying to win me over there's no need, he already has. The closer to light…_ Kairi took a deep breath as well and began singing.

"_I know what's real can not be denied_

_Although it may hide for awhile_

_With just one touch love can calm your fears_

_Turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling _

_I know that my heart can't be wrong_

_Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_Cause I still believe…_

_Believe in love._"

Kairi smiled at the pleased look on Roxas's face.

"I was right about you." He said. "You _are_ special. That was wonderful!" She beamed.

"T-thank you." She stammered, blushing.


	10. The gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**The gathering…**_

"Go ahead."

"But what about you?"

"Kairi, listen, if I go in I will be _**extremely **_tempted to say _I told you so._ Go on, you'll be just fine."

"Roxas…" She began.

"Kairi it's ok. Go on in." He gave her a smile. Kairi nodded. She turned away, began walking, and then, turned back, returning the smile. She then proceeded out of sight behind the gate.

Roxas waited for her, impatiently pacing back and forth. _I hope this goes well._ He thought, picking up a stick and wielding it like he would his Keyblade. _Closer to the light. The greater your shadow…the greater your shadow becomes._ Said a voice in his head.

"What does that mean?!" Roxas mumbled, tossing the stick over his shoulder. It hit the far wall.

"Roxas?" Said a girl's sweet voice. Roxas whipped around.

"Kairi!?" He said, shocked to see her leaning against the gate. "Shouldn't you be in-Whoa!" Roxas was cut off, due to the fact that Kairi had reached out and pulled him, rather forcibly, in with her. Roxas took one look around the Usual Spot and at his friends and said; "I told you so."

"I thought you said you _weren't_ going to say that?" Kairi stated, staring at him.

"No. _**I said**_ if you _didn't _pull me in here, I wouldn't say that." He responded. She sighed, but gave a small giggle all the same.

Olette came over, a wide smile on her face. "So, what do you all have to say for yourselves? Particularly **you**, Hayner!" she said, with a wink.

"We're sorry!" Chorused the group.

Hayner put a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Sorry, man." He said.

Roxas smiled at his friend. "I knew you'd see it my way." He said, with a laugh.

"Say, Kairi…"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"You said you taught yourself how to play darts, right?"

"A little, yeah, why?"

"Well, you showed real skills in sword fighting against me. So, if you're willing, I want to test your dart throwing skills."

"Doubt me, do you?" Kairi teased.

"No, of course not! Like I said _if you're willing…_" Roxas stated.

"Oh, I'm, _**willing**_. Now toss me a dart!" she said, sternly. Roxas grinned, tossing a dart into the air. Kairi caught it, flawlessly.

"The girl plays darts? Can we challenge her next?!" Sora and Hayner chimed.

"This'll be interesting." Naminé commented, taking a prime seat on the couch.

"You can challenge her _now_." Olette stated. "Because right now, Roxas, I would like a word with you." She whispered in his ear. Roxas swallowed.

"You better hope for a lot of luck, boys, cause you're gonna need it." Kairi said twirling the dart in her fingers as Roxas and Olette walked outside.

"You're furious with me aren't you?" Roxas said, solemnly, hanging his head.

"_Furious_? Why?" Olette inquired, sounding, _slightly amused_. Roxas didn't answer, so she went on. "Roxas, she's good for you."

Roxas stared. "But what does that-?" he began but she cut him off.

"I said before that you're not crazy that you're in love, and I was right. I saw the way you looked at her. You'd never look at me that way. I can see it in your eyes. When you look at her…you're truly happy, and I can't blame you. She's everything you've ever dreamed of. She's perfect for you. Kairi: your _Dream Gir_l." Olette finished, with a weak smile.

"You seem really accepting of this, why?" Roxas asked her, feeling a sense of security; about everything that had happened.

Olette sighed. "Because… I saw her and spoke to her. A girl like her is very rare, practically scarce. Even Hanyer, Sora, and Pence will tell you that. Naminé could probably vouch for that too."

"But, how do you know?"

"Trust me, girls notice these things. A quality of gentleness that most girls would kill to possess. Being a romantic is also a way to know this stuff. She's special so take her wherever you want, keep her safe. Kairi is a kindred spirit so be prepared to fight for her. Roxas, if you love her as much as I think you do then you'll give your life for this girl. I know you; you're noble like that." Olette grinned. Roxas smiled too.

"But there's more to this explanation, isn't there?" He said. "Another reason."

"Yes, actually. To be completely honest with you, Hayner asked me out and I said yes." She responded, with a small smile.

"Good for you." Roxas said, honestly.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thanks. Now what do say we see who won that dart game?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As Olette and Roxas came up on the Usual Spot they found the group gathered outside the gate.

"So, who won?" Olette asked. Roxas stared around at the looks on everyone's faces and spotted Kairi's delighted expression.

"I think I know." He said, with a wink.


	11. The secret place

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**The secret place: Endless paradise…**_

"Your dart skills are exceptional! You beat me too! And I thought you said you taught yourself a _little?_" Roxas claimed, laughing a little, as he and Kairi walked up the road.

"Well, living alone in a Manor for so many years can get pretty monotonous. I needed something to keep me busy." She giggled.

"Oh, that would explain the holes in the wall by your window." Roxas teased.

"Roxas, stop that." Kairi said, giggling again and giving him a playful push. He gently pushed her back. Still teasing her he said.

"No harming the innocent tour guide!"

"Oh I don't know about _innocent_!" Kairi joked.

"C'mon Kairi, I've got one more place I wanna show you. Trust me, you're gonna _**love**_ It."

They had returned to the Clock Tower, for the Clock Tower was positioned on top of the train station building.

"Two for Sunset Station, please." Roxas said, dropping a homemade munny pouch on the ticket counter. The exchange was made and Roxas took the tickets and Kairi's hand, and led her onto the train.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Kairi inquired, as the train rode along.

"To a secret place that only I know about." Roxas answered.

"A secret place? Like that island-with those sketches on the walls of that tree? That Secret Place?"

"Something like that. None of my friends even know about this place. I usually come here alone just to think. It's peaceful here." Roxas responded, as the train stopped.

"Where's **here**?" Kairi demanded.

"You'll see." Roxas grinned.

Roxas led Kairi passed a small fountain. They stopped for a moment, at which time Kairi took the opportunity to splash him with a fair amount of water. This then resulted in Roxas splashing back and the both of them finally landing themselves in the fountain. Both laughing and dripping wet, the couple proceeded to make their way up to Sunset Hill.

Roxas quickened his pace, in a manner of teasing her to keep up.

"Roxas, wait!" Kairi shouted, dashing up the path. "Where are you?" Roxas heard her call.

"Over here!" he responded, pushing himself on a rope swing, tied to a tree, at the top of the hill. Kairi came around the corner and made her way over to him. He stopped in front of her. "Come on with me." Roxas said, gently, extending a hand. Kairi hesitated.

"Can it hold us both?" she asked. Roxas smiled.

"I'm sure it can. Now c'mon, sit on my lap."

Kairi, still looking unsure, lowered herself slowly and tentatively sat down.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. He smiled gently at her.

"No, not at all."

"Honest?"

"Honest."

Kairi beamed, looking relieved.

"Give me your hands, and hold on tight." Roxas said, gently taking Kairi's hands in his and locking them around the ropes. Her hands shook under his grip. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Roxas whispered in her ear, as he began pushing them forward.

"I trust you." Kairi whispered back.

As they swung higher Kairi squealed with laughter, enjoying every minute. Roxas smiled, pleased at how delighted and trusting she was of him. _Don't be afraid._ He thought. _I'll always be there to protect you._

"It's like flying!" Kairi said, through giggles, pulling Roxas from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I can see it that way too." He replied, inclining his head towards her a little.

"_You know I try to be_

_All that I can_

_But there's a part of me_

_I still don't understand_

_Why do I only see?_

_What I don't have _

_When my reality _

_Knows things are not that bad_

_Your faith has shown me that_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let it go_

_When the room gets shaky _

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away you never move_

_Now when I start doubting you help me see_

_There's strength and a mind and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you _

_My hero is you._"

Kairi sang, her song carrying on the wind blowing around them.

"One of yours?" Roxas asked her.

"Guilty." Kairi replied, leaning back into him on the swing. _We both hold a power we can't imagine: love. Roxas, you can feel it, I know you can._ She mused, smiling slightly.

Roxas inclined his head closer against her shoulder, her hair lightly touching his cheek. She shifted slightly to face him, blushing. Thankfully, by this point, they weren't swinging very high. Due to their shifting positions, both Roxas and Kairi toppled clean off the swing and landed, one over the other, in the grass. She lay there, looking into his eyes; beaming and completely winded, as he was. They held the moment, the light complementing them perfectly, looking as though a kiss may transpire. But sighing deeply, Roxas shifted, moving himself off of her. She sighed too, looking disappointed.

_That moment was perfect! __**Why**__ didn't I go through with it?_ Roxas thought to himself, now standing at the railing near the edge of the peak of the hill. Kairi sat up.

"Is everything alright?" She inquired, coming to his side.

"Fine. Do you remember what I told you on the Clock Tower? That if you liked that view then you would _love_ where I was taking you later."

"Yeah."

Roxas grinned. "Look around you."

Kairi's jaw dropped. "_My stars!_ That sunset is beautiful! So breathtaking!" She breathed the light sparking in her eyes. Roxas placed his hand on hers on the railing. She smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd like It." He said, squeezing her hand gently in his. Kairi turned her gaze to him.

"So this is your secret place, your… hideaway. But do you really relish being in a beautiful spot like this all alone?" She asked.

_I'm not alone._ Roxas reflected, contentedly. _I've got you._ "I did _consider _brining someone here…but I never got around to it. I lost my chance."

"With Naminé?"

Roxas laughed. "Ah Naminé. She's a sweet girl but she's more like a sister to me. Besides she's got Sora."

"Olette then?"

"Yes."

"You said you lost your chance, was that… because of me?" As she spoke, Kairi slipped her hand from underneath his and clasped her hands together. Roxas lifted her chin in his hands.

"It has _**nothing**_ to do with you." Roxas whispered, as he kissed her.

He could tell her breath had caught the _**instant **_he'd kissed her. Suddenly she broke away, turning from him, out of breath.

"Did I frighten you?" Roxas asked, breathlessly, reaching for her hand. She allowed him to take it but didn't turn her gaze.

"It's not that…" She said, softly.

"Then what is it?"

She turned. "I wasn't frightened, I mean, you've kissed me before. In that dream…I could still feel it, even after I'd woken. But this, what you just did, that was _amazing!_ That dream was _**nothing**_ compared to _**this**_." Kairi's tone was soft, almost a whisper, and she had a dreamy smile on her face.

"So what are you saying?" Roxas inquired of her, slightly shocked. Kairi blushed.

"_Do that again_." She whispered, with a soft smile. Roxas grinned.

"I can live with that."


	12. A world between

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**A world between…**_

Meanwhile in an old castle outside of town…

"I quite like this plan." Said a young man with fiery red spiked hair, emerald green eyes, and wearing a black robe with a hood.

"Why, because it's _yours_?" A young woman responded. She had long white-blond hair, done up in pigtails, forget-me-not blue eyes and also wore a black robe.

"Well, yes but, no! That's not the point! Larxene, don't you see how perfect this is? You and me, two twenty year-olds, manipulating two sixteen year-olds _so easily_." The man said, sounding **extremely **pleased with himself.

"But they found each other on their own, didn't they?" The woman named Larxene inquired.

"Of course. But see, that's why it's going to be so much fun tearing them apart!"

"Axel, I don't understand." Larxene interjected.

The man named Axel laughed. "Oh Larxene, foolish Larxene, think about it. It's so brilliant! They've dreamt each other into existence, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Which means, that _**girl **_doesn't belong in this world. **And **there's _**definitely**_something suspicious about that boy. Now; we kidnap that girl-"

"But he loves her; wouldn't the boy come to rescue her?"

"**No!** Wait for it…this is where it gets foolproof!"

"Oh, I'm sure it does." Larxene stated sarcastically. Axel's eyes suddenly flashed red. "Sorry, Axel, continue."

"Right. We kidnap the girl…"

"You already said that."

"I know, I'm getting there! If the boy tries to rescue her, then we'll just stop him in his tracks."

"How?"

"Oh, this is so perfect!" Axel exclaimed excitedly, laughing as he attempted to go on. Apparently he thoroughly loved what he was going to tell her next. "We feed both the girl and the boy two different lies, making it appear that the other betrayed them. That way, we can keep the girl hostage until we figure out what to do with her, and the boy will be so furious that she betrayed him that he'll forget all about her. Do you understand _**now**_" Axel finished, his arms folded.

"I think so." Larxene responded.

"You know, Axel." She said, running the strings of a yo-yo through her fingers. "This just might be the best plan you've ever come up with." _And you know I've turned down many._ Larxene thought to herself.

"Why thank you." Axel responded, bowing. _I'm honored you like it._ He thought. _Now let's just hope it works._


	13. His voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**His voice…it's left me…**_

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Roxas asked, as he led Kairi back to the Manor.

"_Enjoy_? That doesn't even **begin **to cover it. I had a wonderful time, enchanting even." Kairi answered, blushing.

"I'm glad. So, does that mean you're willing to come out with me again tomorrow?" he questioned. They stood in front of the gate now. Kairi kissed him on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" she giggled.

"Till tomorrow then." Roxas kissed her hand. Then they separated.

"_Somehow I know that he waits for me_

_Someday soon he'll see_

_I'm the one_

_I won't give up on this feeling_

_And nothing could keep me away_

_Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars _

_As they fall from above_

_Cause I still believe_

_Believe in love._"

Kairi sang, as she made her way through the Manor to her pale purple room. Kairi shifted everything on her desk, rifling through the piles for a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

"_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart._"

She sang, while she worked on her new sketch. Adding the final details with a flourish, Kairi pulled back her purple curtains to reveal white walls covered in sketches. She looked around at all of them and smiled.

_I won't hang it up yet. _Kairi thought, decidedly. _I'll show him first. I'm sure Roxas will love it. Something special. _Kairi slid to the floor by the widow, the sketch in her lap. She smiled once more and closed her eyes.

_Kairi walked along that dirt road again with that brown haired girl, Selphie, whom she'd seen so many times in her dreams. _

"_Aw, why not?" Selphie asked, leaning in imploringly. Kairi stared out in the direction of the island, a lost look in her eyes. _

"_His voice always used to be there…but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it." she said, with a sigh._

_Selphie cocked her head to one side. _

"_Are you sure you didn't make him up?" she questioned, of her friend. Kairi didn't respond. _

"KAIRI!" Roxas shouted, sitting bolt up right in bed. He stared around his room, panicked. Waiting for his heart to stop racing, Roxas thought about what he'd just seen. "Would she really just _forget me_?" Roxas whispered to the silence. Roxas then stared out his window at the darkening sky. _Around midnight… too late to get an answer now. I'll go to her later. I have to. I want to see her._ He thought with a smile._ I love her._

Kairi opened her eyes. "_His voice…it's left me._" She whispered, thinking of what she'd said in that dream. "No, I won't let him go!" Kairi said sternly, to the empty room. Or, was it really _empty_?


	14. This time

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**This time…I'll fight…**_

She could hear it; no matter how soft. Footsteps, someone roaming through the halls. "It's late, and he's early." Kairi whispered, rising from the floor. The footsteps suddenly became louder, they were coming closer. _That's not Roxas!_ She thought, panic-stricken, backing against the wall. Kairi tucked her sketch away in her pocket and ducked under her desk for her keyblade. Clutching Oathkeeper tight, she waited.

The door opened and a black cloaked figure entered the room. The figure then set on the floor what looked to Kairi, from her position under the desk, like a red toy race car. The mysterious figure wound it up and the car zipped around the room, finally coming to rest at its owner's feet. The figure picked up the toy and said, sweetly almost innocently.

"I know you're there, dear, now why don't you come out and play?"

The voice was female, soft and gentle, but Kairi surmised that that was just a ploy. Something told her that this woman was more salt than sugar. Still clutching Oathkeeper, Kairi rose from her hiding spot. The woman had pulled back her hood to reveal long white-blond hair, done up in pigtails, and forget-me-not blue eyes.

"Who are you!?" Kairi demanded, sternly.

"I'm Larxene, dear. And you, my little Trinket, are Kairi." Larxene said, smoothly.

"How do you know my name?" Kairi inquired, taken aback.

"How I know your name is of little importance. However, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." Larxene stated, again in that smooth tone.

"_Ask_? Since when are supposed villains _formal_?" Kairi mumbled, swinging her Keyblade over her shoulder. Larxene gave a very fake sounding laugh.

"_Formal_? My dear, I wasn't being formal at all. I was giving you a chance, darling. A chance to make things easier on yourself." She said.

Kairi raised her weapon. _Just remember what he taught you._ She thought.

"_Easy on __**me**_? Whatever it is you plan to take me for I'm not letting you! I have a weapon and I'm prepared to fight!!" Kairi said sternly. Larxene put her hand in the folds of her robes.

"So you choose to make this difficult for me **and** yourself. That's fine. It's your choice, Trinket." She said, revealing, clutched in her hands, two whips crackling with electricity, the handles of which were the earphones of a stick of gum sized MP3 player._ Electrified MP3 player earphone cords? Boy, she takes the term __toy__** way**__ too seriously!_ Kairi thought, staring at them.

"What good will **those **do?!" Kairi demanded. Larxene grinned, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"You'd be surprised." She said, venomously. And then, she struck. Larxene sent the whips cracking through the air. Kairi jumped back using her Keyblade as a shield.

_Remember what Roxas said!_ She thought, franticly. _"It's probably as easy as playing darts or sword fighting." _Kairi lunged, striking Larxene's arm.

"Oh, now we can't have _that_." Larxene said, striking back. Kairi screamed as the whips struck her. She fell to her knees.

"_Doesn't worry, I wont let you fall."_ Roxas's voice seemed to resound in her head.

"No, you won't." She whispered, springing up again. Kairi shuffled forward, attempted a strike then jumped back again.

"Are you afraid to fight me, dear?" Larxene mocked.

"No!" Kairi shouted, defiantly.

"Then, fight, instead of dancing around. My little doll."

"I'm no one's doll! I'm not a toy! But I **am** a fighter as someone has recently shown me. And I intend to take you down in any way I can!"

"Confident, are you? Let's see how confident you still are when I finish with you." Larxene swiped again. Kairi dodged, almost rolling out of the way. "Stop all this dancing and fight!" Larxene shouted, furiously.

_Dancing? That's it! _Kairi thought. _Brilliant! Just think of it as a dance: set every move to music!_ "_Roxas…_" she whispered. "My hero is you."

Suddenly there was a fire in Kairi's eyes and every move seemed perfect; like flawless dance steps. She struck at Larxene from every angle, dealing and dodging as much damage as she could. Larxene couldn't seem to get away.

"What gave you this strength? Little weakling!"

"I'm not weak!"

"Fine, prove it. Dodge **this**" Larxene shot both whips through the air with alarming speed. Kairi sprang up into a summer salt, skidding across the floor, to dodge it. She then jumped into a back flip and struck Larxene, **hard**; her enemy fell.

Kairi landed soundlessly on top of her desk, not a single paper shifted. Without warning Larxene's whips came screaming through the air. They wrapped around Kairi and she was sent careening into the far wall, landing below it, unconscious. A cluster of sketches dropped to the floor around her.

Larxene grinned, tucking her whips away. "Clever little thing. But still no match. As for that boy, he won't want his Trinket when we get though with him." She said, lifting Kairi in her arms and vanishing.


	15. Utter silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**Utter silence…**_

Roxas ran along the cobblestone road. He was sure he'd heard Kairi scream. _I promised myself I'd protect her._ He thought. _I just hope I'm too late... _

Roxas made it to her Manor in no time. "No sign of forced entry." He said, examining the door, _after_ climbing the gate. Roxas pushed on the door. This time, it didn't budge. _**What?**__ Am I supposed to climb in through the window?_ He wondered, exasperatedly. But then…

"_The legendary Keyblade! Where did you get that?!"_ Kairi's voice rang within him. Roxas raised the Keyblade to the door. It opened.

"_Impressive!_" He breathed, darting inside.

Kairi opened her eyes to find herself, lying on a dirt floor, in a darkened room of an old castle. "_Wha…?_"

Roxas made his way quickly, but quietly, to Kairi's room. When he pushed the door open, however… "What happened to the purple walls? Why is this room covered in sketches? Is this the right place?" Roxas's question echoed in the silent chilling atmosphere. And then, he heard his name.

"Roxas?"

He turned. "K-Kairi?" He stammered, suddenly seeing her standing before him. Roxas made a move to embrace her, but his hands went right through her. He jumped back, shivering slightly.

"An illusion." He whispered, solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Kairi whispered back, sounding _truly_ sincere. "Look, Roxas, I don't have a lot of time to explain. I'm in an old castle outside of town."

"_Old castle…_?"

"I'm sorry, but that's all I know."

"But how? Who could've-?"

"Her name's Larxene. She has blond hair blue eyes and wears a black robe."

"It's not polite to hit a girl, I can't do that!" Roxas stated, firmly.

Kairi smiled, feebly. "That's sweet, but don't underestimate her!"

Roxas nodded. "I'll come for you." He said.

"I know you will, and thank you." She said, softly. "But, Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

"_Be careful_." Kairi mouthed, as she seemed to dematerialize right in front of him.

"Wait!" Roxas shouted. "Kairi!"

And then, the room was silent again.


	16. The enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**The enemy-Nobody**_

_**Who is a Nobody you ask?**_

_**It is… the outer shell of a soul…**_

Roxas walked around the room examining the pictures. Silently, a black cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere. The figure was silent that is, _until_ they started riffling through Kairi's desk drawers.

"Where are the matches!?" A male voice mumbled, furiously.

"Excuse me?" Roxas inquired, turning around and coming in sight of the figure.

"Whoa!" The figure was so startled that he pushed the drawer _so forcefully_ that all manners of papers, pens, pencils, and a large collection of dust, collected on the floor.

"Who are you?" Roxas demanded. The figure pulled down his hood to reveal fiery red spiked hair, and emerald green eyes.

The man bowed. "Name's Axel." He said. "Got it memorized? Commit it to memory. What have you, just **don't** forget it!" Roxas laughed. Axel stared. "And what part of this is amusing to you? Mr. _um_, what was your name again?" he faltered. Roxas reached for his Keyblade; Oblivion.

"I didn't say! But I'll tell you, it's Roxas." He waved his weapon through the air.

"_Hot Shot_, are you? Tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask **you** the same question! But there's something that's more important." Roxas sighed, and then went on. "_**What**_ do you want with Kairi!?"

Axel twirled a pencil through his fingers as he answered. "The redhead in the pink dress?"

"_Yes_."

"Took her." Axel stated, bluntly.

"Yeah, I know **that**! But why?" Roxas clutched his Keyblade tighter.

"Because she doesn't belong here." Axel said, calmly almost listlessly, as he tossed the pencil to the floor.

"You're wrong! She belongs here!! She belongs with me!!!" Roxas shouted, furiously, his voice echoing through the room. _How can this man speak of this matter so calmly? It's as though he's amused. There's nothing __**funny **__about this!_ He thought angrily.

He watched as Axel pulled out two circular rings with blades all along the edges. "You really think so?" he said, menacingly. Roxas nodded. "Then prove it." Axel raised his weapons, fire shot through the center of the rings. Roxas dodged and then attempted to tackle Axel to the ground.

"Don't you dare burn her things!" he shouted, through gritted teeth.

"What does it matter? She's not meant to be here anyway." Axel said, throwing him off. "I mean, she's only a Nobody; a shell."

"**No!** Kairi's a _**Somebody **_here!" Roxas shouted, swiping at Axel.

"A little below the belt there, boy." Axel commented.

"I don't care! I'm telling you, she exists!"

"My girlfriend, Larxene-("Larxene?!")-and I were lucky to find this little _Dream Girl_ when we did. Now we can restrain her from manipulating others like she's _obviously_ done to you." Roxas froze for a moment, just missing getting burned.

"What do you mean?"

Axel smiled, wickedly. "Don't you see yet, boy? She _lied_ to you. She played you like a harp! "

"No! _She wouldn't_. I don't believe you" Roxas shouted, aiming to knock Axel over but was brought to his knees, instead, by one of Axel's blades.

"Believe it, kid. The girl never loved you. She betrayed you." Axel finished. He then created that mysterious blackness that Roxas had seen Kairi vanish through in his dreams. _One lie down. Now, let's see how Larxene's doing with the second._ Axel thought as he vanished, leaving Roxas, on his knees and his head in his hands on the floor.

"Comfortable, Trinket?" Larxene asked.

"Not particularly!" Kairi snarled.

"Sorry for that, dear. I wish I could make things better for you."

"_Sorry_ You kidnapped me!" Kairi snapped, finding Larxene's comment unbelievable. Larxene didn't respond so she went on. Her tone was strong and determinedly confident. "Just you wait! I won't be here for long. Roxas knows I'm here! He'll rescue me!! You'll see!!!"

"Do you really believe that, dear? You really think he cares that much?" Larxene inquired, smoothly. Kairi glanced up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, sounding a little scared.

"Oh, my dear girl. It pains me _so much_ to have to tell you this, but how do you think I knew your name? Or knew where to find you?"

"_No!_ Roxas wouldn't… Never!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but it's true. Your Hero, _Roxas_, sold you out. He betrayed you to me and my partner-"

"Partner?"

"That's right, that boy sold you out for his own gain. If you ask me, that's just downright low." Axel commented, arriving on the scene.

"But, he kissed me…" Kairi whispered, solemnly, feeling destroyed.

"All a lie, Trinket. To manipulate you." Larxene continued. "All to betray you in the end."

Kairi clenched her fists._ I can't believe I trusted him, and he…_

"Give me back my weapon!" Kairi suddenly demanded.

Larxene grinned. "Fine. Axel, give her back her toy. Not that it will do her any good, now."

"Why Larxene, you are _too generous_!"

"Oh trust me, Axel; I'm not being generous at all." She smirked. Axel grinned as well, tossing Kairi's Oathkeeper at her, where it broke in half on the floor.

Kairi reached out and clasped the small star shaped fruit keychain in her hand, with tears streaming down her face.

"_Broken _

_Shattered like a mirror_

_In a million pieces _

_Sooner or later_

_You've got to find_

_Something_

_Someone to find you _

_And save you…_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart._"

She sang, through a sob.


	17. A hero’s sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**Out of a hero's sacrifice…**_

"I can't believe I trusted her." Roxas mumbled, sitting next to Olette and Naminé on the couch.

"It's not your fault." Naminé said, soothingly, and for the thousandth time.

"I can't eat, this is too depressing." Pence said, sitting in the old leather chair and setting his plate on a nearby table.

"I warned you that all of this was an illusion!" Hayner snapped, whipping a dart at the dartboard.

"Yeah, so did I." Sora stated. "Sorry but we told you so." He added, tossing his dart and knocking Hayner's so it attached itself to the wall _**off**_ the board. Naminé giggled.

"_I trusted you_

_That would be my first mistake _

_I've been lied to_

_Your eyes are ice cold blue_

_A mirror of the heart inside of you_

_You can't walk back in my life_

_You had your chance to be by my side_

_I don't have to hear you cry to know_

_Just go_

_I gave you my word_

_And I promised to love you_

_Go_

_It's over_

_You had your chance _

_Just go_

_There's nothing inside me that still feels connected_

_To you_

_To me you're already gone…._

_I trusted you_

_And that would be my first mistake._"

Roxas sang, under his breath.

"Roxas" Olette said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He inquired of her, gloomily.

"Didn't you say that you dreamt her into existence?'

"It's all an illusion, a lie, all of it."

"But, don't you remember? I saw her. I spoke to her. And no matter what any of this is! There's one thing that's true."

"Really, what's that?"

"That she's too sweet and gentle to go against you like that. If you ask me, _**that's **_the lie." Olette's words seemed to stir something in him.

"_I'll come for you"_

"_Roxas…Be careful." _

"I said I'd come for her." Roxas whispered. "And I will!"

Roxas rummaged through his closet searching franticly for something black. "A black cloak, _perfect!_ And it's just like the one Axel wore." He said, delightedly, tossing it into his backpack with his Keyblade. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room.

Roxas had it all planned out. He'd take the train to that castle, put on the cloak, take his weapon, and rescue Kairi. He'd leave his pack on the train; he wouldn't need it in the castle. Now, if only he could find the right train.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Roxas questioned, turning on the station platform to see, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora, and Naminé standing there watching him. Olette smiled.

"Well _these two_ (she gestured to Hayner and Sora) wanted to toss you onto the wrong train. But Naminé and I, the sweet things that we are, will hold them back if necessary." Roxas laughed.

"No really, what are you doing here?"

Pence stepped forward. "We came to see you off." He said. "And besides, one of our number knows exactlywhere you need to go."

"Who might that be?" Roxas asked, feeling slightly disbelieving.

Naminé suddenly clasped her hands together in front of her as if to say "_Me._"

"Naminé?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I've been there before. It was a place of interest for a while. Before the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town. This was also before I met all of you. My curiosity got the better of me. So I went to explore it."

"When you say you _explored it_, how far did you get?" Roxas inquired of her.

"I never got passed the first floor." Naminé admitted, sadly.

"Way to go, Naminé." Hayner snapped. She ignored him.

"It intrigued me. But, there was something eerie about it, too. So I warn you, be on your guard and _stay alert!_ You don't know what you'll find when you get there." Naminé stated, strongly. "And Roxas, you'll want to take _that_ train." She added, pointing at the station platform marked zero.

Hayner suddenly came forward, pushed Roxas, rather forcibly, onto the train and slammed the compartment door shut after him. Roxas looked out the window to see Olette and Naminé smiling. They then mouthed the words "_Good luck_." Back to him. He smiled at them, waved and took his seat again. Roxas stared around hopefully for a second, thinking he'd seen Kairi there, but it was only an illusion. He then stared solemnly at the ground.

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_ Roxas thought. "This is either _total insanity_ or _shear brilliance_." He mumbled out loud, pulling his cloak out of his backpack.

Roxas entered the castle with his Keyblade clutched in his hand under the folds of the robe. He had his hood up so he, hopefully, wouldn't look suspicious to Axel or the woman known as Larxene. But what would happen if he ran into both? _No time to figure that out now._ He mused. _I'm on a mission and __nothing__ is going to stop me!_

Roxas stared around as made his way up the stairs, heading for the upper floors. From what he could see _**everything**_ seemed to be white. _Like Kairi's room, when I'd found she'd gone._ He thought proceeding, soundlessly, through the halls and moving upward.

"How high is this place anyway?" Roxas wondered, in an exhausted tone. "It's enough to make you dizzy." He added, putting his hand to the wall for a moment. Getting his balance back, Roxas proceeded.

On the upper levels, though the walls were still white, the lighting was considerably darker. Roxas suddenly heard footsteps. He ducked into a pitch black corner. Peering tentatively around that corner, he saw a cloaked figure holding a note pad in their hand. Their hood was down reveling blond pigtails and blue eyes. "_Larxene_." Roxas whispered. "_I wonder…_" he began to silently slink past her. She seemed too intent on what she was doing to even notice him.

Roxas was just about to the next door when…

"Oh Axel, don't forget; after you swipe the card on the hostage's door," she pointed up the stairs at the right. "Hit 8-12 on the keypad. Not 8-11, remember, we changed it. 8-12, Axel, 8-12."

_Say it one more time._ Roxas thought, smiling under his hood.

"So, swipe the card, and then push numbers 8 and 12. Oh yeah, before I forget, when the door opens, jump back because I don't want you getting hit with that trap we set, you know the one. Anyway, Axel, I think your plan might actually work." Larxene said, walking away.

_Way to divulge your plan to a complete stranger!_ Roxas thought, laughing and heading in the direction of Kairi's holding chamber. "Despite the stranger factor, she certainly saved _me_ some time.Now all I need is a card. That could be a problem." He whispered, coming up on the door.

Roxas rummaged trough the pockets of his jeans under the cloak. A card came out in his hand. It was the Queen of Hearts. "I remember this," he whispered. "Kairi brought them with her when we went out the other day. And _**this**_ is the one that fell of her desk, landing face up, when Axel slammed the drawer shut searching for matches."

Roxas looked down at the card again. It had changed from the Queen of Hearts to the Key to the Queen's Heart. The card seemed to sparkle in his hand and had the design of a crown on the top. "_Perfect!_" he exclaimed, running to the door. Roxas swiped the card, crowned side first, into the matching crown shaped slot. He then pushed numbers 8 and 12 on the keypad next to the slot. The door opened and Roxas stepped back two spaces. He immediately noticed that there were wires around the bottom and halfway along the doorframe, set like the rungs of a ladder. And these wires were crackling with an overly strong amount of electricity.

_Planning to fry me are they? Well, let's just see what this Keyblade can do._ He thought, pulling it from underneath the cloak. "Now, the trap uses electricity, and a Keyblade, supposedly, can work with magic. So, what shorts out electricity?" Roxas wondered thinking quickly. "Water!" Roxas raised his Keyblade and locked onto his target.

"_Wateroga!_" he said, firmly. A huge water bubble appeared and crashed over the wires successfully shorting them out. "_Armatures_." Roxas mumbled, heading into the room.

This room wasn't all white, like the rest of the castle, there was some gray on the floor and the walls. _I won't remove my hood yet; I have to find her first. _He thought staring around. Roxas's footsteps reverberated against the floor.

"_Oh?_" Kairi breathed, turning, her one hand raised, to face him. _Those footsteps are different._ She thought, beginning to back away.

_She doesn't recognize me._ Roxas thought miserably. _But who could blame her? I look like them._

Kairi watched as the figure advanced toward her, extending their hand.

"It's okay." They whispered, gently.

"_Roxas…_" she breathed, coming forward, her hands extended. "You're really here!" As she said this she reached up and pulled back his hood. Roxas smiled.

"Missed me, did you?" he inquired of her, tenderly. She nodded, Roxas embraced her.

"_**Hey!**_ How'd **you** get in here" Axel shouted, appearing in the doorway. Roxas and Kairi broke apart. "Larxene We have a _jail break in_" Axel hollered into the hall.

"Don't you mean, _break __out_?" Larxene questioned, sprinting to her partners side.

"_No__**, break **__in_"

"_Break in?_" Larxene repeated.

"Did I stutter? **Yes**, _**break**_ _**in**_ Now turn off that MP3 player and _pay attention_"

"Fine, fine. _Uh-oh!_" Larxene had just spotted Roxas.

"I'd still like to know, since there are only two of us, how the **heck** did he get in here?!"

"_Umm…_ I thought he was…you." Larxene mumbled, ashamedly.

"_**What?**_" Axel hollered, almost laughing as he continued. "You though he was me? Oh _yeah_, I follow **that**! Let's see here, he's _shorter than __**me**_"

"He was at a distance. I couldn't tell his true height." Larxene commented, in her own defense.

"Ok, fine then. Wait I've got another one: _his __**hair!**_ Does that look **red** to you?" Axel demanded.

"He had his hood up."

"Fine. Lets see, what else…oh maybe…_**his **__**voice**_"

"He never said anything."

"Larxene, if you thought he was me, wouldn't you think it strange if I didn't say something?!"

'Good point."

"_Hmm…_ I've got one more for you. He's not as **good** **looking**!" Axel finished, triumphantly.

"That's debatable." Kairi whispered in Roxas's ear. Roxas laughed and she giggled.

"What's so amusing over there boy? Come on tell me, what did your little Trinket just say?" Larxene demanded, furiously.

"Larxene, he's got a _name_ you know, its Roxas." Axel stated, calmly.

"I don't _care _what his name is, Axel. And are you, defending him? What!? Are you _**friends**_ with him now?" she demanded of him.

"Nope, I just know his name." Axel responded, calmly.

"Honestly!" Larxene said exasperatedly, sighing. "If you want something done right..." She added, pulling out her whips.

"I'll protect you." Roxas whispered to Kairi. _I promised I would._ He added to himself, raising Oblivion. As Roxas dashed at Larxene, Kairi fell weakly, to her knees.

"You are my hero." She whispered. "How could I not see that until now? How could I believe their lies? _Oh Roxas…_only you hold the truth. I have to help him!" Kairi darted over to her broken Oathkeeper, in a hurried attempt to repair it.

"No fair, Larxene! You can't have all the fun! So, I hope you don't mind if I cut _in!_" Axel said, pulling out his weapons and joining the fray. Kairi, too, raised Oathkeeper. She had repaired it to the best of her ability, so now it was, at least, _fairly usable_.

"_**Stay back!**_" Roxas shouted to her, as he fought to keep both Axel's blades and Larxene's whips at bay. Suddenly there was a loud _crack!_ Either of a whip or bone and both Roxas and Larxene crashed to the floor.

"**ROXAS!**" Kairi screamed, running forward. Axel immediately barred her path.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Oh but I do." Kairi responded, sweetly but dangerously, raising her blade to his neck. Then she and Axel began to fight.

"I'm okay." Roxas tried to shout to her, but it cane out in a whisper. He rose and there was a loud tearing sound as part of Larxene's cloak ripped at the seam along the bottom left side.

"Oh, that's it boy! Larxene shouted. "You're an amazing fighter, I'll give you that, but I draw the line **here!**" Larxene's whips shot out again and Roxas ducked. Kairi screamed as several loud cracks rent the air. Roxas glanced up in time to see her hit the ground due to the extremely strong impact. Kairi lay, conscious but incapable of movement, her blade clattering out of her outstretched hand. Roxas clenched both his fists, ran forward and snatched up her blade as well as his own.

The amount of fury in his eyes and movements was unbelievable. He shot at both Axel and Larxene, dodging everything they threw at him and knocking their weapons from their hands. Roxas raised both blades, putting Oathkeeper's blade tip to Larxene's neck and Oblivion's to Axel's.

"_**Get out!**_" he said, through gritted teeth. "Or I _will_ finish you here!" Axel and Larxene exchanged a terrified look then; Axel picked up their weapons, took Larxene's hand and bolted.

"Great plan, _Larxene!_" Axel snapped, as they ran.

"_**My **__plan_" Larxene responded, with a glare.

"I mean _**my**_plan. Perhaps, maybe, next time you should come up with the plans."

"You _think?_"

"I showed you mercy this time but next time, you won't be so lucky." Roxas whispered, watching them leave. "Call it what you want. A warning, a hero's sacrifice, mercy what have you, just take it to heart!" He added, somewhat bitterly.


	18. Self sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**Self sacrifice…**_

"_Kairi!_ Are you okay?" Roxas inquired concernedly, dropping to his knees at her side. Kairi brought herself off the floor a little, staring into his eyes. As Roxas looked her over he could see numerous cuts along her arms and legs. "What did she do to you?!" he asked, helping her up.

"It's _nothing_. They're just scratches, I'm fine. But what about you? You're limping."

"I'm fine. I'll get you home first. Then I'll take care of myself." Roxas said, as they climbed onto the train.

Roxas closed the compartment door after them and Kairi went over to stow their supplies in his backpack. As Kairi zipped the bag shut there was a loud _crash_ as Roxas collapsed on the floor behind her.

"Let me guess, you were leaning against the wall when the train started to move." She said, without turning around.

"Not even close!" Roxas responded, his teeth gritted with pain. Kairi whipped around.

"_**Roxas!**_" She shouted, dropping to her knees at his side. "I'll take it that the term _I'm fine_ is now nonexistent." She added, innocently.

"Don't get smart with me." Roxas laughed.

"_Hmm_, fair enough. Come on, let me help you up."

"Do you have any other supplies in your backpack?" Kairi questioned, unzipping it again.

"Only what I had with me in the castle." Roxas responded, now lying across the seat nearest the door.

"You didn't foresee something like this happening to you? What?! Do you think you're _invincible_?"

"No, but…"

"I told you not to underestimate Larxene!" She shouted, in an _I told you so_ kind of tone.

"I know. I should've listened to you." He said, sounding ashamed. _I'm such a fool!_ Roxas thought to himself watching Kairi rummage through his bag. _I saved her life, but I endangered mine in the process. What Olette said must be true. I must be in love._

There was a loud crash as Kairi dumped _everything_ out of the backpack.

"What are you doing?" Roxas inquired of her.

"Trying to give you a little support. But, you're going to have to move your leg."

"I was afraid of that." He mumbled.

"Now, wait one minute! Let me have a quick look at that." Kairi said, soothingly. She set the bag down, and then gently placed her hands to his right leg. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked, as she continued to search for the source of the injury.

"No. Not yet anyway." She had started at his ankle, automatically assuming that was where the injury had occurred. But she was wrong. She stopped for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"What's the matter?"

"With the way you fell, I thought you'd sprained your ankle. But there doesn't seem to be an injury at all." She said, seeming rather confused by the lack of injury in that spot.

"Well, from where I'm standing-" Roxas began.

"Sitting." Kairi corrected.

"Whatever. Regardless, it seems to me that it was my knee that had given way."

"Could be."

_Let me see here._ Kairi thought, shifting her hands to that very spot. At an intake of breath from Roxas, she knew she'd found the culprit.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." She whispered, solemnly.

"It's not your fault, don't apologize. Well, is it broken?" Roxas stated, fearing her answer.

"Considering that you were walking before I don't think it's broken. You would've been down **long** before now if it were."

"That's true."

"Don't kill me for this request." Kairi commented, softly.

"Come on. Do you really think I'd hurt you?" Roxas asked. "No really, what's the request?"

Kairi smiled, weakly. "If you want me to tend to that injury you need to support that leg. I think I know how I can get that to work, but you're going to have to move it first."

"Oh, right." Roxas sighed. "Fine. Do it!"

Kairi lifted the now empty backpack and, as gently as she could, slipped it underneath his leg.

"Okay, now what?" He asked his tone still indicating pain.

"This." Kairi rolled up the leg of his jeans to a little past his knee. "There! I see the damage now. I can handle this." She pulled a small black cloth from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"It tore off Larxene's cloak when you were fighting her." Kairi said, placing it to the wound. Roxas winced.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Speaking of cloaks, is mine still here?"

"Yeah, it's here."

"Put it over the backpack."

"You want me to?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Kairi reluctantly followed his instruction. After making sure she'd covered the wound properly, she pulled the leg of his jeans back into its proper position.

"Thanks." Roxas whispered.

"You're welcome." She blushed.

"Kairi?" Roxas asked as the train rolled along.

"Yes?"

"Could I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Those pictures in your room…Did you-Are those yours?" Roxas stammered finding it difficult to word his question properly.

"They're mine. I drew them myself."

"But what happened to-"

"The purple walls? They're curtains. I cover them when I work on a new sketch. I'd just finished one when I was kidnapped. I'd planned to hang it up, that's why the curtains were drawn." Kairi answered, shifting closer to him in her kneeling position on the floor.

"You said you were working on one when you were kidnapped. Does that mean you lost it?"

"No, I still have it. I managed to smuggle it with me. Here, I'll show you." Kairi delved her hand into an inner pocket of her dress and pulled out a neatly folded paper.

She unfolded it and held it out for Roxas to see. "Kairi, this is _**amazing**_" Roxas exclaimed, staring at the sketch page in his hands. It was a beautifully detailed sketch of them laying over each other in the grass, on Sunset Hill. The day they'd toppled off the swing.

"You can keep it…if you want. To…remember me by." Kairi said softly, sounding almost tearful. Roxas laid the picture at his side and took her hand in his.

"Don't talk like that!" he said, sternly. "You existhere."

Kairi sighed. "No, I don't." She whispered. "You saved me, even after everything they told you. How could you? How did you know what to believe?"

"Kairi, everything they said was a lie. Even the dreams were just that: dreams. But there was a bit of truth in them."

"What's that?"

"They led me to you. And I will _always_ fight for you! Now that, I know you belong" Roxas smiled, but Kairi lowered her gaze.

"But if they come back…I don't want you involved."

Roxas lifted her chin in his other hand.

"_Kairi_, listen to me! I'm involved whether you want me to be or not. We've dreamt each other into existence and there is _**nothing**_ that can change that!"

Kairi slipped her hand on top of his this time. She leaned forward more, a solemn look in her eyes, as she said. "Yes, there is. You said that you cam dream someone into existence. If that's possible, and I truly believe it is, then you should be able to dream them out. That's what I need you to do, Roxas. Dream me out, forget me." Silent tears began streaming down her cheeks. Roxas reached to wipe them away.

"No." He said, flatly. "I can't dream you out. I won't!"

"But you have to!" Kairi said her voice shaking and breaking into sobs with every breath. Roxas pulled her closer and she broke down against his shirt. Comfortingly, and tenderly, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Kairi, I can't. You know I can't. I can't forget you. Not now. Not after all that's happened. I can't dream you out! I can't forget you! I won't, _never!_ Do you understand me?" Roxas whispered in a firm tone, pushing her hair gently out of her face.

"I understand." She sobbed. "And that's why this is so hard. I don't want to push you away, Roxas, but I can't bear to see you get hurt. Because of me…I just can't! Please, just do what I've asked and dream me out. Just forget me."

"Kairi…"

"_Please._ I'll take you home, and then I'll walk out of your life forever. Don't come looking for me!"

"I can't just let you walk away. I could never-"

"Just do it. Promise me you will."

"_Kairi…_"

"_**Promise me!**_" Kairi choked out through her sobs.

"_I…_ _**promise**_." Roxas mumbled, feeling thoroughly ashamed of himself that he was agreeing to a promise that he wanted more than anything to break. "_Before I've lost you completely_." He whispered. She lifted her head and shifted even closer. He took her chin in his hands and brought her to him as he kissed her.

The train screeched to a halt and the kiss broke as Kairi slid off of him, crashing to the floor.

"_That _was graceful." Roxas grinned, with a small laugh.

"Oh yes, _very_." Kairi said, giggling.

As Kairi helped Roxas off the train her eyes were free of tears but the look on her face was still solemn. _I'm sorry._ She thought sadly. _I truly am sorry._ They entered the back alley. Kairi kissed him on the cheek then removed her hands from his shoulders.

_She's really letting go. _Roxas thought, limping dejectedly over to the Usual Spot's gate.

"_**Roxas!**_" Olette and Naminé shouted, practically throwing themselves onto him.

"Easy, easy! I missed you too, but take it easy on me, okay?" he said, but allowed Olette to hug him just the same. Naminé knelt at his feet, looking worried. Roxas tentatively bent down, lifted her up, and hugged her as well.

"Wow! That's an unexpected greeting." She giggled.

"Maybe, but you're still like a sister to me." Roxas stated, ruffling her hair.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Olette whispered in his ear. _In more ways then one._ He thought miserably.

"A little. But it's not as bad as before, Kairi was the one who-Kairi!" Roxas suddenly shouted. "Wait up!" he began running in an attempt to catch her. Kairi was walking away, along the road. She heard his shout and his running footsteps but she never looked back.


	19. Walking this road

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies/artists. With the exception of the song ****Existence**** and the summery. These are both of my own creation as is the storyline/plot of this fic. **

**Oh yeah a BIG THANK YOU to the author-and my friend-of Broken Chains as some of the concepts belong to her. **

**A/N Just so everybody knows, my chapt. Tiles are set in the format of a poem. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)**

**Roxas and Kairi: Illusion**

…_**Walking this road without you**_

_**To remake forgotten promises **_

_**And meet you at road's end…**_

Roxas stood staring after her. Slowly, he allowed the pain from his injury to take over and he fell forward as he gave in. Or was that because someone had struck him?

"You okay?" Kairi inquired, leaning over him.

"Kairi…you're really here." Roxas said rather groggily, but with a smile none the less.

"Kairi? Roxas, it's me, Olette." Olette answered, kneeling on the floor by his bed.

"He's delusional." Pence commented, nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie.

"I think you might've overdone it, Hayner." Olette added, readjusting the cloth on Roxas's forehead.

"That's _Sora!_" Sora burst out angrily. Olette stared.

"You did that?" she questioned, awestruck.

Sora nodded. "He may be my best friend, but he needs _some_ sense knocked into him, _**somehow**_. Besides, I didn't hit him _**that **_hard. It was only in jest."

"His injury, then." Naminé whispered. "That's got to be why he went down like he did."

"Probably. But you're_joking_ didn't help, either!" Olette stated, glaring daggers at the boys. All of them became silent, feeling ashamed.

Roxas reached up and carefully tried to remove the cloth but Olette stopped him.

"If you think you're going anywhere now, you are sadly mistaken." She said.

"But I have to find her!" Roxas protested.

"No! Your leg hasn't fully healed yet, and you just came to after being knocked out-"

"That was an accident!" Sora interjected.

"_Hush!_ Plus, there's the matter of a small fever, so you're not going **anywhere** just yet." Roxas nodded, gloomily. He wanted to find Kairi but he knew it was best to follow Olette's instructions.

"How long was I out for?" he asked, after a moment.

"A fair amount of hours. Nothing _too_ serious." Naminé said. "Though, at one point, we were starting to think you were-" she couldn't finish her sentence. Sora put his arm around her.

"Well, I'm not. So come on Naminé, smile." Roxas looked over at her, a silly smile on his face. She giggled.

"You intend to find her then?" Olette inquired, suddenly. Roxas shifted his gaze.

"Yeah, but it's against her wishes."

"Against them? In what way?" Olette was intrigued. Roxas faltered as he tried to respond.

"She told me-" He stopped, as the words she'd spoken resounded in his head.

"_Don't come looking for me!" _

Kairi sat at her desk her pale purple curtains surrounding her. "I told him to forget me." She whispered into the silence. "I told him to dream me out. And I'd vowed to myself to do the same. But the truth is…I can't I love him too much; and I pushed him away. I've got to find a way to see him! I _want_ to-I _**need**_ to- I _**have**_ to-I…_love him__**!**_" Kairi stared around at the papers on her desk, then over at her white curtained window. A wide smile crossed her face. "And I think I know _exactly_ how to do it."

She put everything away in her desk drawers, save one piece of paper, which she left on the edge. Kairi then opened the window wide, allowing that single paper to be carried by the wind. "_Find him safe…_" she whispered, as it blew away.

Roxas walked along the cobblestone road. His fever had gone and he was limping only a little, now. "I know you told me not to go looking for you, Kairi. But you've got to understand, I can't just let you walk away." he whispered as he walked. He reached the Manor in a matter of seconds. The gate was, of course, locked but Roxas had turned his attention to her window. It was open, but there was no other sign that Kairi was even there. Roxas sighed heavily. _Well, at least I tried._ He thought, dejectedly, beginning to walk away. But then, something caught his eye; a folded paper lying by the gate. He bent down and picked it up.

_Roxas stood on the shoreline, invisible to her again. He watched, as she stood with that brown haired girl; the water crashing over their feet. Kairi bent down and gently placed something in the water._

"_What's that?" The brown haired girl asked, as she watched, what looked like a soda pop bottle, float away. Kairi smiled slightly as she responded._

"_A letter. I wrote it yesterday; to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is…I'll find him, one day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we'd made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts, I know it." _

"_What a romantic story!" Olette said sighing as she and Kairi sat on the couch in the Usual Spot._

"_Wow…I hope he gets it." The brown haired girl said, sighing herself. _

"_He will." Kairi said, confidently. _And Roxas opened his eyes.

"If I had five munny for every time I've blacked out due to these dreams, I'd be rich!" Roxas mumbled, shaking his head exasperatedly. "Now, let's have a look at that letter." He added to himself, unfolding it.

**Thinking of you wherever you are,**

**We pray for our sorrows to end**

**And hope that our hearts will blend**

**Now I will step forward to realize this wish**

**And who knows;**

**Starting a new journey may not be so hard**

**Or maybe it's already begun**

**There are many worlds**

**But they share the same sky**

**One sky**

**One destiny**

**Kairi**

"She wanted me to find this, I'm sure of it!" Roxas whispered, staring back at her window. He then thought of her picture; them on Sunset Hill. Roxas suddenly tucked the letter away, and bolted down the road for the station.

"Good, he found the letter. Now, here's to hoping he knows where to go. Regardless, I'll be there for him all the same." Kairi said, turning from her window.

Roxas sat on the swing, on Sunset Hill, pushing himself back and forth…

"_Am I hurting you?" _

"_No, not at all."_

"_Honest?" _

"_Honest... Give me your hands, and hold on tight…Don't worry, I wont let you fall." _

"_I trust you." _

Roxas rose as those memories ran through his head. He smiled to himself thinking of when they'd fallen off the swing. He walked over to the railing to watch the sunset and that breathtaking view, like he'd done when she was there.

"…_look around you." _

"_My stars! That sunset is beautiful! So breathtaking!" _

"_I had a feeling you'd like it." _

And their first kiss…

"_You said you lost your chance, was that… because of me?" _

"_It has __**nothing**__ to do with you." _

As Roxas thought about the kiss he relished that moment. He missed her that was obvious. "Why did you have to walk out of my life, Kairi? Why can't you walk back in?" He whispered, staring out at the scenery.

"Walking this road without you. To remake forgotten promises…. And meet you at road's end." A sweet voice said, softly.

Roxas whipped around. "_Kairi!_" he breathed, a wide smile on his face. Kairi beamed.

"Hello, Roxas." She said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Roxas started forward then stopped in his tacks. He stood there, in the center of the hill.

"_Illusion._" Roxas whispered solemnly.

"_Reality._" Kairi whispered, dreamily, throwing her arms around him.

_**…A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory**_

_**A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream**_

_**I want to line the pieces up**_

_**Yours and mine. **_

**The End**


End file.
